Total Drama In Wonderland!
by TerryTheLostHero
Summary: 20 new contestants are back in the game, this time in Alice's fantastic Wonderland, and competing for the FIVE MILLION SUM! Meet the Madhatter, white rabbit, Queen of Hearts and much more inside! APPS OPEN!
1. Apps

Okay everyone, hello again. It's Terry here and I'm back with a new OC story (since my other story did not really work out). I'm back with this new idea: Total Drama in Wonderland! Here, 18-20 contestants will compete through Alice's Wonderland in search of a FIVE MILLION SUM! They'll get to meet the White Rabbit, The Madhatter, The Queen of Hearts, The Chesire Cat...just fill the app down here and in a few days I will choose the best of them!

Note: Original characters will have a bigger possibility of getting chosen. I will not get a million queen bees, geeks, jocks or goths.

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

Gender:

Nationality:

Stereotype:

Physically

Hair:

**Eyes:**

**Body:**

Clothes

**Normal:**

**PJs:**

**Formal attire:**

**Swimming:**

Personality

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

Paired Up?:

**What kind of boy/girl?:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Kind of friends?:**

**Kind of enemies?:**

**Other info:**

**Audition tape:**

**Challenge ideas?:**

**This one is my app:**

**Name: Terry Johnson**

Nickname: Jester.

Gender: Male

**Nationality: English. God save the Queen!**

Stereotype: The Fun Prankster

Physically

Hair: Red short hair, slightly curled.

Eyes: Hazel green eyes.

Body: He is 5'5'' tall and weighs 102 lbs.

Clothes

Normal: He wears a plaid unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white tee under it, studded jeans and red high-top converse.

PJs: Dark blue England Flag t-shirt and boxers.

Formal attire: White shirt with a sleeveless blue checkerboard vest and a tie, brown pants and black shoes.

Swimming: Red and black trunks.

Personality

Personality: Terry is funny, nice, caring and naughty in the good sense. He is always willing to play pranks on other people and loves it when he makes his friends laugh. He is really imaginative and creative, it takes a lot of imagination to design his jokes and he is often called by his friends by his nickname "Jester".

Likes: Pranks, laughing, running, talking, walking, playing soccer and eating cake.

Dislikes: Sitting down, being scolded, the headmaster's office, his sisters.

Paired Up?: Yes.

What kind of girl?: Some imaginative, crazy, funny girl.

Fears: He's afraid of heights because when he went to New York City and went to the Empire State, he became so sick he started puking and almost fell down.

Talents: Pranks, jokes and soccer.

Kind of friends?: Basically everyone who is nice.

Kind of enemies?: Everyone who is not nice.

Audition tape:

*We see a boy, smiling*

Terry: Hey TDR! It's Terry here!

Connie: *Holding the camera* ON!

**Reynie: *Terry's younger brother, offscreen* Terry, do you have my Pokemon toys?**

**Terry: Nope Reynie!**

**Reynie: *comes onscreen. He's a 6-year-old boy* Oh hi!**

**Terry: C'mon Reynie, I'm rehearsing for TDW!**

**Reynie: Uh okay. Buh-bye. *leaves***

******Connie: Is it over now?**

**Terry: Not yet Connie. Well, I want you to pick me for the show because I'm quite funny and the audience will love my jokes and pranks. I'm going to tell a joke: Why is six afraid of seven? 'Cause seven ate nine!**

**Connie: Hahaha! Really funny Terry.**

**Terry: I know. Well *waves at the camera* Bye!**"  



	2. Part of the cast

So guys, this is a part of the cast. I've got all the girls and some of the guys, now I just need GUY apps so please don't app for a girl because I won't accept it.

**Boys**

1. Terry Johnson (Mine)

2. Carter Simpson (C.E.M)

3. Zakk Blythe (Another Dead Hero)

4. Jason Sie (talktothewalls)

5. Leonard Crowe (AnnaMM)

6. Julian Evans (Bloop01)

7. OPEN!

8. OPEN!

9. OPEN!

10. OPEN!

**Girls**

1. Beatrice Helen Campbell (Nikki-TDI)

2. Olivia Hoffmann (RandomAwesomness)

3. Jayden Fleming (TwistedRose97)

4. Holly Carter-Martin (sk8ergal99)

5. Scarletta Contaili (Desire at gunpoint)

6. Jessica Sie (talktothewalls)

7. Lucille Harrison (Me Gusta)

8. Zoe Murray (DaredevilPrincess)

9. Dana Howard (PenguinsRcute)

10. Raven Rowan (Flamestar12126)

So that was all by now as soon as I get 4 dudes I'll be done, so if any of you guys has an idea for a male OC please review it or PM it to me!

Sorry to those who didn't make it in but you can still get in the show if you have any male OCS!

Peace by now!


	3. Final cast!

THE FINAL LIST HERE! Check out the news, I'm adding 1 boy and 1 girl!

**Boys**

1. Terry Johnson (Mine)

2. Carter Simpson (C.E.M)

3. Zakk Blythe (Another Dead Hero)

4. Jason Sie (talktothewalls)

5. Leonard Crowe (AnnaMM)

6. Julian Evans (Bloop01)

7. Klaus Von Krause (writtensofine67)

8. Jake Torres (Josh Spicer)

9. David Mirales (Viviana)

10. Callix Rowan (Flamestar12126)

11. Jacob Wolfe (RandomAwesomness)

Girls

1. Beatrice Helen Campbell (Nikki-TDI)

2. Olivia Hoffmann (RandomAwesomness)

3. Jayden Fleming (TwistedRose97)

4. Holly Carter-Martin (sk8ergal99)

5. Scarletta Contaili (Desire at gunpoint)

6. Jessica Sie (talktothewalls)

7. Lucille Harrison (Me Gusta)

8. Zoe Murray (DaredevilPrincess)

9. Dana Howard (PenguinsRcute)

10. Raven Rowan (Flamestar12126)

11. Waverly Alice Bloss (Fizzy Starburst)

To CodyOnTheBounce T.V: I might have chosen one of those characters if the app was complete. I didn't get to know how they are like so...

Sorry to those who didn't make it in, but I hope you still like the story! Chapter 1 will come within next week, so stay tuned! Peace!

Peace by now!


End file.
